


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾壹

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [11]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾壹

07.

不二周助回到房間里關上門整理行李，在那之前他還拿出手機按下音樂播放清單。突然之間聽見正在播放的韓劇《戀愛的發現》主題曲，眼淚唰拉唰啦的掉了下來。他實在太委屈太生氣又太難過，心情複雜的可以煮出世界上最好喝的酸辣湯，歌詞早已滾瓜爛熟，他只遲疑了半秒鐘，就放任自己倒在行李堆里聽完整首。臥室內的燈光有點刺眼，他就仰面朝上，用右手遮住了爽眼，並任憑淚滴從兩頰側邊滑落。

「所以即使這樣，一次也好，想去旅行，和你。」最後一句歌詞被輕柔的女聲唱出，歌曲在簡單的伴奏中結束，不二坐起身按掉手機靠在床邊，頭埋在膝蓋里。雖然和手冢國光一直都不生活在同一個國度，或者時區里，但兩人認識至今，卻也沒漏掉對方生命中任何的重要時刻。

春天，他們一起參加過由美子姐姐的婚禮；夏天，曾經手冢的某個好友在突然因急患離世，是不二犧牲了好幾晚的睡眠盯著手機打字陪著他排遣；秋天，他們一起經歷過不二家養的貓突然因骨癌離世，結束三歲的貓生；冬天，那也曾經是不二在電視台最低潮的時刻，是手種默默地用行動表示理解。

他們已經在彼此的生命里留下太多不可抹滅的痕跡，走不到一起也罷了，卻像現在這樣，明明感覺要走到一起，就又分開了。不二周助用過長的袖子擦乾眼淚，心想手冢國光真不愧是手冢國光，對於情感的處理方式也和一直一來的一樣果斷，且絲毫不摻雜任何多餘的成分。一切都是以未來的目標為導向，語氣與表情也都維持著一貫的冷靜和禮貌，讓人無法挑出任何錯處。

但就是過於客氣和禮貌了，看上去，就像是我們從來就沒有過任何連結一樣。不二腦中念頭閃過，他吸了吸鼻子，坐上床拿著手機，發了串訊息給手冢國光，然後深深吐了口氣，從行李里抽出了個茶包，往廚房走去沖茶。

「手冢，我們就這樣吧。在家族聚會以外，都不要再聯絡了。」  
「嗯？」  
「你可能覺得我們沒有開始，又哪來的結束，但我告訴你，世界上沒有任何一件事會照著你的藍圖就那樣走下去的，你等著，現在你那張順序單上排在後面的，等到幾年後你想再來找的時候，搞不好都沒有了。」  
「為什麼這麼說？」  
「沒什麼，只是身為這麼久的朋友，覺得對你的個性也算是有點瞭解，想給點忠告而已。」  
「啊，謝謝。」  
「還有最後一件事。」  
「你說。」  
「一段感情是兩個人組成的，無論有沒有真的在一起，兩人間只要產生了羈絆，那就不能只是用『你以為』的方式對對方好。」

手冢國光盯著手機里傳來的幾行字，心裡不知道怎麼的突然有點不安，他想起那次跨年不二來到家裡，差點沒在溜冰時被個孩子狀的四仰八叉，覺得自己有點那樣的心情。他還想回傳點什麼，他不想讓對話就此結束——因為不二說再也不要私下聯絡。現在斷了對話，怕是真的就不好繼續回覆了。

08.

他心裡有點慶幸他們並未進入一段關係，他向上天感謝不二並沒有在他講出一堆關於未來的規劃後，無理取鬧的上演自己曾經沙盤推演過的那些情節，而是不冷不熱的丟下幾句話就走，那以任何角度來說，都已經是很好的表現。但對於從此私下不聯絡這樣的事，手冢國光到底也還是有點納悶，這代表他即將失去一段彌足珍貴的友誼。

他有點猶豫，猶豫著到底該怎麼回覆。心裡的兩個念頭在寂靜的夜晚拉鋸著——拒絕不二的要求，告訴他自己不希望這樣，或者是就著現在的形式，調整好自己的心裡按原計劃走。手機卻突然又傳來震動，手冢仔細一看，發現是事務所傳來的訊息，隨即把手機丟在一邊。坐到電腦前處理案件。他明白自己現在需要和時間賽跑，他要在最短的時間內成長為一個有寬大肩膀的人，才能在不二向別人投懷送抱前把他抱緊。

時間過得非常快，手冢在半年後順利前往荷蘭阿姆斯特丹，代替自己原本的指導教授兼老闆執行幾個跨國大案，過去的出色表現，和積極的工作態度，讓手冢有了籌碼可以跟老闆好好商談工作條件。最後，他成功的讓當初的教授最後甘願讓他的名字掛上事務所共同代表的稱號，並且以這樣的身份前往異地。這件事茲事體大，代表案件完成後，手冢國光即將會有自己在業界的成名作，以26歲的年輕身姿，佇立在建築界。

他特意選了個誰都沒辦法來送機的日子，為的是不想讓父母奔波，但不可否認的，他有那麼一點點希望在機場看到那人的身影，只是直到登機門關上前，他始終都是獨自一人。直到這刻手冢才有那麼一點能體諒不二周助的勇敢。

他在一個被外界認為應該守本分的年紀毅然的選擇另一條陌生的路，並且隻身來到一個文化和教育體制完全不同的國度，一個人獨自生活著，為的只是做自己喜歡做的事。

而他，現在不也正是這樣嗎？所以當初，自己對他講出那樣的話時，不二到底是怎麼樣的心情呢？手冢國光突然有點悵然若失，他趕在飛機起飛前，從座椅下方的背包里拿出手機，點開那個至今已經半年沒聯絡的號碼，發了條訊息：  
「再五分鐘要飛往荷蘭了，希望你一切都好，回來有機會再見。」

簡訊不出所料的石沈大海，手冢揉了揉眉心，在空姐的善意提醒下把手機關至飛航模式，並又重新收回了背包的夾層里。

不二收到手冢國光的訊息時只驚訝了0.5秒，原因是沒想過他還會傳訊息給自己。他早知道手冢要去荷蘭，他和手冢夫婦保持著一個月聚餐一次的頻率。起初他覺得自己多少還帶著點巴結未來對象家長的那種心思，結果才和長輩們一起小聚沒兩次，他就知道自己心裡對於兩位家長的感激，已經沒有一開始的那種心態。漸漸的，當長輩們在他面前提起「手冢國光」這四個字的時候，他下意識的會選擇用微笑面對不致一詞。

他對自己說，已經做得很好，至少最後兩人間的關係是由他徹底斬了個乾淨。他從此再也沒有主動收到過手冢國光的訊息，也沒在每個月週末的小聚里看過手冢回家的身影。不二周助覺得，手冢國光肯定刻意地要躲掉他，但明明他都已經心如死水，他又何必刻意躲藏呢？

算了，一切都不重要，重要的是他也正在他想走的路上。像幸村在居酒屋裡那晚說的一樣：  
「去做你想要的就好，問心無愧。」

第六章. 是留在曾經，還是看往以後呢？

01\. 

開車回家路上，手冢想著晚餐間父母、自己和不二間的互動，看起來非常和樂融融，好像他們真的什麼都沒有過。但如今，不二越是看起來沒事，手冢就越能感覺到他的渾身帶刺，就越是抱歉。自己終於在事業領域有了立足之地，甚至近期就能搬遷回到斯圖加特新的個人事務所，一切似乎都按照手冢預期的不上了正軌，無奈不二已經築起高高的心牆，再也不像三年前一樣願意主動對自己分享大小事，甚至兩人以前可以隨便根據一個話題聊起來的，也無法像之前那樣了。

他不知道還回不回的到過去，思及至此，手冢國光握著方向盤的手又再次緊了緊。他到底不是個真的對生活木然到無可救藥的人，過去兩年多他在阿姆斯特丹過著一個人的生活，生活花了他多少時間去適應和磨合，他就有多清楚的能感受到不二隻身來到異域的處境。

再來是他，親手的斷絕了和當時面對未知陌生，應該很需要有人給予關心及傾聽的那顆心傳過來的聲音。

「……太大意了。」才正責怪自己當時過於年輕，不懂得怎麼處理感情，手冢腦海裡又閃過不二當時對他說過的，關於人生順序和未來。  
「世界上沒有任何一件事會照著你的藍圖就那樣走下去的，你等著，現在你那張順序單上排在後面的，等到幾年後你想再來找的時候，搞不好都沒有了。」  
「……所以，真的都沒有了嗎？」大建築師自言自語，腦海裡突然浮現剛才在不二家門口，透過玻璃看到的那幾株植物，其中一株的容器。

「……」  
那是當時在韓國，他們買的香氛蠟燭。手冢國光心裡漸漸的起了浪花，他相信自己對不二的瞭解：如果只是覺得美觀，那同樣的蠟燭他大可以買第二個第三個，不至於只會有一株用那個玻璃杯種植。並且他也不會給自己任何機會再去想起一些後來帶給自己不愉快的事。

不二周助還在意他，哪怕只是一點點。手冢國光暗自下定決心，如果說從前兩人在遠距離的情況下都能互有好感以至於幾乎走到一起，那麼現在即將在同一個城市裡，在觸手能及的地方，他就沒有任何理由能讓他逃離。  
「或許吧，排在後面的，可能都沒有了。」他默默低語，把車開進家門前的草坪。  
「但，我會展開的，我的領域。」

手冢國光在和父母報備自己已經順利將不二送回家後，重新進入自己的臥房，他罕見的沒有洗澡就靠在床邊，滿腦子又像幾年前一樣思緒紛雜。他不禁笑了出來，有點苦澀的吐槽自己：  
「從來沒變過呢，一遇到他，就變成連一件事都沒辦法好好思考了。」

他脫下手錶，瞟了眼時間，隨後進了浴室給自己洗了個澡，走出浴室擦乾頭髮時，他忍不住按開手機，看著離開不二家門前，兩人的對話：  
「因為我一直看著你。」  
「？」不二很快的回覆。  
「所以才能知道你要從地下室上來了，所以才能剛好接住你。」  
「那還真是謝謝啊……」  
「不二，我會一直接住你的，在我還有能力的任何時候。」  
「嘛……謝謝你。」

「說對不起有點晚，但你等著，我不會再放開你了。」手冢國光在進入夢鄉前，依舊喃喃自語著。


End file.
